Complexation
by Dj Tyf0on
Summary: From the Portal Kink Meme: Rick and Fact are friends and they're both attracted to each other. But they're in denial about it. Enter Curiosity, who notices and decides to help them out.
1. Chapter 1

For the Portal Kink Meme, round 3. Someone wanted a Adventure/Curiosity/Fact threesome funtime. I had to oblige. Not putting the full story up here, too hot for FF to handle. ;)

Also, bonus points for the person who gets the title. Here's a hint: Replace X with Y.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Portal, Valve does.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal night for Rick, Craig, and Sophie. Or it was supposed to be, with them sandwiched on the couch together watching some movie in someone's house, eating a bowl of something. Definitely <em>not <em>culminating in an orgy.

But things happen.

Sophie was such the astute observer. Being sandwiched between her two friends, she noticed for a while now that whenever though Rick wrapped his arm around her waist, he left his hand hanging close to Craig's, who then oh-so-subtly took it, tracing light circles on his palm. She tried making them sit together last week, but the two complained that 'it messed up the order'. Then during the movie when they both put their arms around her, she felt Rick rubbing Craig's shoulder and apologetic manner, while Craig replied with a firm squeeze to Rick's forearm. In all honesty, Sophie found it cute that her two best friends might have a thing for each other, but she hated the feeling that for the two of them she was an obstacle to get through.

And here she was, on her couch between Rick's slightly sculptured body and Craig's slim figure, again feeling Rick snake his arm around her only to hold hands with Craig. Sophie sighed. She had enough of this. She felt around for the remote, and paused the movie, much to the chagrin of the two males.

"What'cha do that for? It was gettin' to the good part!"  
>"In approximately two minutes and forty-six seconds, the bar fight scene is going to happen!"<p>

Sophie didn't say anything. She got off the couch, faced the two, and merely pointed at the duo's hands, which were still linked together. Rick and Craig looked at each other nervously as they jolted their hands apart. While they oh-so-subtly moved to their respective edges of the couch, the brunette raised an eyebrow at her, his green eyes glaring.

"Settle down, little lady. This isn't what it looks like."

Sophie rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I'm kind of tired of this always happening when we're watching movies. Why do you guys always have to go through me to hold hands? Why can't you guys just sit next to each other?"

In the semi-darkness with only the TV screen as the only source of illumination, Sophie couldn't see neither Craig blush furiously, nor Rick's eye twitch. However, she could her Rick's irritation grow in his voice.

"Listen. We aren't trying to hold each other's hands. I'm not a dude-lover," Rick replied a little too quickly, while Craig squeaked out more or less the same thing. "Our hands...just happened to meet."

Sophie called their bluff, if there even was one to being with.

"Every time for the last three months?" Sophie crossed her arms in front of them, eyes shifting to look at the two.

"Y-yeah. Purely coincidental," Craig replied, perhaps a bit too shakily.

Sophie let out a little laugh while Rick fumed and Craig sank a little bit lower into the couch.

"And you two will honestly say that that you're one hundred percent, absolutely, totally straight?"

"Yes!" They were both sick and tired of Sohpie's 'interrogation', and were about to snap at her for ruining movie night, but both of them where in utter shock as she grabbed both of them by the wrist and led them to her bedroom, a devious smile on her face.

"Well, you wanna go and prove it?" Her voice wasn't the high, chirpy tone that they were used to. It was a little bit lower, and a bit more..._seductive_?

"Sophie," Craig said uneasily, "you're kind of scaring me." He knew down this hallway was her room, and if she did what he thought he would do-

"Yeah, seriously, what has gotten into you tonight?" Rick added, even though he didn't mind the fact that there was a pretty little lady who was _obviously _dragging him to her bedroom.

Sophie stopped right before they entered her room and turned around to stare at her two friends. Her two best friends.

"You guys are okay with having a threesome right?"

While Craig gawked, Rick was stuck on whether he should be really scared or really turned on.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, maybe I lied. I'll put _most_ of the story up here. The more porny chapters will definitely stay on the kink meme though.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Portal, Valve does.**

* * *

><p>Craig broke the silence between the trio.<p>

"Uh-no. Nooo. Nonononononono. Sophiewhatareyo-"

The redhead ignored the blonde's protests as she dragged the two of them into her room, finally releasing her iron grip on their wrists. She then pointed to her bed in the corner.

"Sit."

The two of them obliged. While Rick jumped on and sat cross-legged on top, Craig was more timid and settled down with just leaning on the bed's edge. Both of them were surprised at how soft (and springy) the queen-sized mattress was.

He wouldn't lie about being turned on right now, but Craig was absolutely petrified if their friendship dissolved after this.

"B-b-but why us? We're your friends! Wouldn't you rather do it with some people you didn't know? You know, no emotional strings attached? No friendships possibly ruined?" He ran a hand through his blonde curls and sucked in his breath. "I mean this is really, really weird."

He turned to Rick to seek any hint of approval, but all he got was the brunette's characteristic eyebrow raise.

"Dude. Our friend's a cute redhead ('Why thank you Rick', 'No problem, angel') and she just told us that she's willing to do it. _With the both of us_. You are _insane_for saying no right now, buddy."

While Craig closed his eyes and mentally facepalmed, he failed to noticed Sophie take off her shorts and frumpy sweatshirt that she was wearing, leaving her only clad in a yellow camisole and orange polka-dot boyshorts with lace trim. Rick let out a low whistle.

"Shit, why didn't I date _you_in grad school?"

The blonde opened his eyes to see the sight of the semi-clad redhead approaching him with that familiar way-too-innocent smile that he knew held devious connotations underneath.

"Seriously, can we think about this for a mo-"

Craig was cut off by Sophie pushing him down to her bed, resulting in him clumsily backing up until he was lying on the mattress, his upper body bring propped up by his elbows, and Sophie straddling his stomach. Craig blushed while Sophie drew her face closer to his, her fingers tracing the outline of his jaw. He shifted his view to the right to see Rick watching a bit too intently, a coy smile on his face.

At the sight of seeing Rick unashamedly enjoying him being toyed with, he let all of his anxiety about the current situation go. He might as well show the brunette that despite his timid appearance, he _did_had some moves up his sleeve.

_Well_, he thought as he felt her lips barely brushing his, _that asshole better enjoy this show._

Sophie was cut off guard by Craig suddenly grabbing her shoulders and pulling her under so that he was on top, cradling her between his legs. Using his tall frame to an advantage, he easily pinned her tiny arms to either side of her, and went in for the kill.

Craig wasn't one to ever talk about his escapades, which made his rather gifted ability in the art of kissing even more surprising. He bit softly at her lower lip, causing her to gasp and allowing him to dart his tounge in. Although he did enjoy the soft caress of her lip on his and how her tongue seemed willing to explore every place in his mouth as he was doing to hers, he couldn't help but wish that it was Rick that he pinned down to the bed and ravished with his mouth. Almost cruelly, he broke the kiss, leaving the auburn girl beneath him panting for air. Coming to her senses, Sophie noticed that the blond had broken into one of his rare smiles; he was relishing this new sense of power he had over her, and he would use it for as long as it could last. She let out a small, but very amused laugh.

"Don't you think that we're forgetting someone here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh. Def cleaning up this chapter later. Never realized there's so much writing you have to do as a high school senior. D:

* * *

><p>"Damn right you are."<p>

Both Craig and Sophie turned their heads to see Rick now shirtless, and eagerly taking off his belt. He wasn't even trying to hide the obvious bulge in his pants. Sophie shot her captor a pleading look, and with a reluctant sigh, he let go of her wrists.  
><em>So much for being in power<em>, he thought as she snaked over on all fours to Rick's side of the bed, _But at least it was...fun.  
><em>Craig hated to see her go, but he was intrigued as to how Sophie would finally make her college fantasy (that he had listened to numerous times...not that he minded) a reality. He let out a soft tut-tut to tease her.

"Aren't you a flighty one, Sophie?"

She turned around to stick her tongue out at the blonde, but Rick grabbed the redhead's behind and yanked her in with a firm squeeze.

Sophie let out a yelp of surprise that was quickly silenced by his mouth onto hers. Pulling her body even closer to his, Rick let his tanned fingers roam everywhere, from tracing the border of her scapula to the sensitive small of her back. Sophie was thrilled to hear Rick's reaction to her semi-clad body earlier, but seeing, feeling him getting so turned on by her was _exhilarating_. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, she grinded on his denim-clad crotch until Rick let out a moan of frustration.

"Oh-what's-wrong?" Sophie innocently asked between their kisses, while at the same time oh-so-slowly unzipping his jeans.

"You-being-such-a-fucking-tease," Rick replied as he took off her camisole and tossed it aside, letting out a low growl of satisfaction as Sophie finally pulled down his boxers to tend to his hardening member.

They fumbled awkwardly for a bit as he unceremoniously kicked his pants and undergarments off, and settled into a position where Sophie could straddle his lap and easily give Rick a handjob while he was able to enjoy the view. He sucked his breath in through his teeth as he watched her stroke his length whose tip was already glistening with pre-cum.

Rick moved closer to her ear and whispered, "Y'know, I'm sorry that I said all those things to ya." His voice was husky, and it sent a tingle down Sophie's spine. She rewarded him by

"Hm? Do you mind being bit more...specific?" The last syllable came out as a hiss as he started placing light kisses on her jawline and down to her neck, stopping as he reached her chest.

"What 'bout all those times I made fun of yer chest size, little lady?"

Sophie stopped the stimulation to her green-eyed partner and shot him a quizzical look. Rick quickly placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Easy, Sophie. Don't take this the wrong way, but they fit you just fine," he cooed while he cupped her breasts, eliciting a gasp from the redhead.

"And exactly how?" she purred.

"They're small, but perky." Rick rolled her nipples between his fingers until they hardened into round pink pebbles. Sophie clenched her bedsheets as she let out a soft whimper.

"Soft." He squeezed her mounds, enjoying the warmth that was in his palms. Letting his right hand slide down Sophie's side and down to her thigh, he let his tongue trail eagerly around and up the swell of her breast, ending with a quick nip at her bud. Rick grinned at seeing her squirming from his touch.

"And sensitive. _Very_ sensitive," he remarked with an amused grin while in one fluid motion he hooked her boyshorts with his index finger and pulled them down, finally removing the last barrier between the two of them. Rick dragged himself to a reclining position on the pillows with his elbows propping him up and proudly displaying his erect member, motioned for Sophie to follow as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"C'mere now gorgeous, Rick's gonna show you what you've been missing. And it's gonna be a _wild_ ride."


End file.
